The Terran dominion
by StandingBearz
Summary: This is a prequal to my zerg story. I have edited it a bit like what Baron told me and it looks sepurb. But the endings not that good though. See if you like it. Please r and r


The Terran Story  
  
This is like a prequel to my first Starcraft story, The Zerg Story.  
  
Jim Raynor paced back and forth along the bridge of the Norad II. His thoughts were amiss as he barked at a guard to get him some coffee. "If only Kerrigan was here", he thought, "She would know what to do." The Terran fleet was advancing onto the Protoss fleet. Could two dozen Battlecruisers and a legion of Valkyries destroy two dozen Carriers and a huge fleet of Corsairs ordered from Tassadar himself?" he asked no one in particular as his fleet approached the enemy every second. His command centre scanned the area every so often to find out if cloaked enemies were behind them. There were none now but he would check again. Magellan, the science vessel led the back. Meanwhile they were getting closer and closer. But if they lost the air battle, Alan Schezar would command his groups of goliaths and destroy the enemy. Also a small group of wraiths led by Tom Kazansky were to take out the enemy pylons giving unlimited energy to the four rows of photon cannons presumably located around the edge of the Protoss camp. Jim shook away the thoughts and stared ahead. The enemy was right there. He began to charge up his Yamato gun and told his fellow comrades to do so to. As the ship lost 50 energy, the battlecruiser slowed. "They should make better cruisers," he thought as he told the other bc's to fire at separate ships. He then told Magellan to take away the protoss shields. Raynor gave the count down to one. 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1. FIRE!! Half the enemy carriers armour was gone. Now they launched interceptors at the battlecruisers while the accompanied launched Halo rockets at the corsairs. For a while it was just a mix of steam and smoke. Then it all stopped. The corsairs were all gone. All the carriers had been blown up. So was Magellan. He gave a small tribute to him, and then advanced forward. But then Jim Raynor spotted a slight disturbance in the air. He suddenly realised that they were cloaked. "Had the Protoss invented some kind of new ship, one which could cloak without the help of an arbiter?" he thought. He radioed back to the command centre and told them to scan the surrounding area. What fell upon his eyes were devastating. A whole fleet of cloaked corsairs were surrounding them. "How could I become such an idiot!" he said aloud as the corsairs advanced on him. The Valkyries fired but it was no use. There were just to many of them. Then the western and northern corsairs dimmed a bit, and then vanished into a puff of smoke. "What the hell!" Jim cried out, then realised that it was just a diversion. Damn it High Templars hallucinating! He gave the orders for the wraiths to destroy the enemy pylons the picked off one corsair at a time. His Norad II was getting substantial damage when his radio beeped. "Sir, we have accomplished our mission, but three quarters of our little fleet have been destroyed, you can order in Alan and destroy their base now before they can rebuild, but I wont be coming back," A loud explosion rattled Jim's earlobe. He turned pale and commanded his leading officer to tell Alan to attack. "Yes sir" he replied and ran away hurriedly. Then bright streaks of lightning rattled his fleet and 5 Battlecruisers and 30 Valkyries exploded in a silent hush. He knew deep down in his heart that there must be around 4 dozen High Templars doing Psionic storm and were probably preparing to do it again. Jim perspirated and commanded all his left over battlecruisers to pick off all the high temps. Soon there were no more and all was silent again.  
  
Alan Schezar  
  
Alan picked up the beeping radio. "Our commander wants us to attack now Alan" it was the secretary of Jim Raynor. Alan Schezar told his men to line up. "Battle stations!" he cried out as a lone wraith crashed into the sand dunes. "And Forward!" The goliaths sprang forward. Their twin auto cannons broke through the power less photon cannons and approached the Temple of Xel'Naga. Then Fenix appeared. He seamed to be holding a radio, but it was very modern. "Why are you fighting us?" he screamed at Alan, "The Zerg are behind this, destroy them!!!" "I have received a transmission to my superior that we are to dispose of you!" "Well as we speak the Zerg are already destroying your command centre with mass Zerglings!" Fenix handed in the radio and what appeared to be a transmitted screen came up. Orange Zerglings were attacking the command centre, the building was slowly lifting up. "Now do you believe?" Fenix asked. Alan nodded slowly then reached for his comlink, "Trust me on this one Jim, we must head back to base immediately, our forces need our help!" then he switched it off. "Lets join forces shall we?" Fenix asked as Alan nodded slowly then told the goliaths to head back to base. Then he walked solemnly towards the Protoss carrier with Fenix close behind him.  
  
Next-The Protoss Story 


End file.
